


Everyone Has Their Secrets..

by TurquoiseWAR



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Depression, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, i will add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseWAR/pseuds/TurquoiseWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people avoid talking about their secrets, some they don't even know.. Not many people can say that they've lived thousands of years, well, besides Ashton or most gems. Only issue is, some of those gems can't recall anything about their pasts. Well, who knows, maybe their memories will be rebooted... Or maybe not..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Their Secrets..

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe does not belong to me, Rebecca Sugar deserves credit for all of the characters and some of the ideas that might happen in future chapters. The only things that truly belongs to me, are my own characters or OC's as well as most of the ideas. Also, there might be some topics that might trigger or bother you, so I will warn you if anything too graphic or triggering happens. That's all I have to say and I hope you enjoy the story!

_Author's Note: Hi there and welcome to my very first work and story on ArchiveOfOurOwn, this is going to be a bit hard for me to write on, but I'll try my best to make sense and actually learn how to write on here. If I make any errors or mistakes, please tell me, so I can fix them right away. Also, bear with me if I don't update a lot or do any short updates, I have to worry about school and it's hard to find times to write. That's all I wanted to say and I hope you enjoy the story, I'll talk to you all later!_


End file.
